


Erotyczne fantazje 174

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 174

Weiss zacisnęła zęby, kiedy poczuła jak penis jej liderki wchodzi w jej ciasny tyłek. Białowłosa łowczyni wyprostowała się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wydając z siebie ryk rozkoszy. Ruby trzymając swoją dziewczynę rękami, zaczęła ją szybko oraz głęboko penetrować swoim członkiem.

Dziedziczka jęczała coraz głośniej, nie mogąc już powstrzymać swojego ciała. Orgazm przyszedł nagle i sprawił, że Weiss wydała z siebie głośny jęk, czując jak nasienie Ruby wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
